


Que Será Será

by didsomebodysaylily



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dofty, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaylily/pseuds/didsomebodysaylily
Summary: Dom and Lofty haven’t really spoken since the conversation in the lift, and weeks have passed. Essie finally forces them to talk.





	Que Será Será

Lofty never quite knew what to make of Dom. He always seemed to do exactly the opposite of what he was expecting, and it always made Lofty a little anxious. Having never been so close to another man before with so much possibility of something to come, he really didn’t want anything to go wrong. It’d been a few weeks since the wedding and Dom had never been more cold with him. Lofty knew he’d probably overshared, but he couldn’t help how he felt. If only he could get Dom to sit down with him and actually talk it out, then maybe they’d be okay. 

 

“You coming for a drink?” Essie asked Lofty as she put her coat on to leave.

“I don’t know Essie. I’ve got some reading to do and...” 

“Hey, come on, you haven’t been out in ages.” She said. “Leave the books and live a little.” 

Knowing he couldn’t put this off forever he agreed to one drink. Essie left Lofty to get changed. He couldn’t help but smile a little. Even though he was nervous to have to sit down with Dom properly for the first time since he, well, destroyed Lofty’s hopes of having a real relationship for the first time since Alice, he was excited to have to see him instead of spending all day trying to avoid him. 

 

He walked into the pub to see the Keller lot at the bar. Dom was there laughing at Sasha who appeared to spilt his drink a little. It made Lofty’s heart fill with warmth to see Dom like this, rather than cold and withdrawn like they were with each other on the ward. He accidentally caught Dom’s eye and smiled politely. Dom turned and gave Essie a look. It seemed this was going to be as difficult for Dom as for Lofty, and Essie had not told Dom that she’d asked Lofty along. 

 

But in her usual way, she was having none of their complaints and petty drama. “Hey, Lofty. Dom was just buying a round.” 

“No I was not!” He said back at her in mock annoyed shock. 

“Oh yes you are.” She hissed. “Now buy him a drink and get on with it.”

“I don’t know what you could possibly talking about.”

“Come on Dom, you knew you two were going to hash this out at some point. So please do, because this is getting silly now.” 

He got a couple of drinks and added them to his ever growing tab, and brought them over to Lofty, who was still standing somewhat awkwardly by the door. As he handed the drink to him, their fingers touched for a little longer than may have been necessary. Lofty cleared his throat in a failed attempt to break the tension. 

“Should we, erm..” He said indicating to an empty table. 

“Yeah. I think if we don’t Essie may never talk to either of us again.” Dom said moving to sit down opposite Lofty. 

“What do you mean. Does Essie think…” Realising that he had made Lofty concerned, Dom cut him off and placed his hand down on the other’s. 

“No no no, it’s just. I don’t really know how long we can go on pretending this hasn’t changed anything.” 

“Yeah well. I tried to talk to you, and you wouldn’t listen. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me that way, or anyway in fact from how cold you became.” Dom could see the hurt in Lofty’s kind eyes and knew that, despite doing the right thing, he had been harsh on Lofty.

“I know I’m sorry. It’s just… I didn’t want you to associate all these feelings because of, um, what happened between us, to being anything more than you finally expressing yourself physically the way you want to.” Dom had no idea what he was saying really and where that sentence went. And by the look of Lofty’s face he was not impressed. 

“Just because you’re the first guy I’ve been with that way, it doesn’t mean I’m immature.” Lofty said defending himself. 

“Yeah, but if you’ve only been with women and now finally with a guy…” Dom continued, digging himself further into a hole he did not intend to be in. 

“I don’t understand what this has to do with anything.” Lofty said, anger beginning to rise. “I’ve been with people I’ve been attracted to before. Even loved,” His mind cast back to Alice and how much pain he must have caused her. “I’m bisexual Dom. Okay. So can we just get away from this please, because we both know that isn’t the issue. And if it is, I really think I should go.” 

Dom sat there dumbfounded. He’d forgotten about Alice, and how maybe he’d jumped to conclusions; applying a typical gay stereotype to Lofty without really thinking about it. 

“Oh sorry.” He said timidly. “I guess I didn’t really think.”

“No you didn’t think” Lofty snapped. 

 

Dom looked up into Lofty’s eye and considered him. He didn’t know how much Lofty knew about Isaac, and he didn’t know how much he wanted to tell him. However unfair Dom knew it was to allow what Isaac did to him ruin what could be with Lofty, he couldn’t seem to help it. 

“Lofty. I really like you, but I’m damaged goods y’know,” Dom said trying to hide his face, looking down at his hands which fumbled with his glass. “I just don’t think I’m ready for anything new. And I. I wouldn’t want to mess anything up with you like I have done with everyone else.” 

Lofty smiled sadly. He wished Dom would fully open up to him, but knew it was not necessarily his place to ask, and that Dom would tell him what he felt he could when he was ready. 

“I get it. I’ve never really felt this way about anyone before.” Lofty said. 

“And you’ve been engaged.” Dom cut in with a chuckle.

“Yes, yes I have.” Lofty laughed with him. “So what now. I could transfer to a different ward.” 

“No don’t do that.” Dom said quickly. “I’d miss you.” 

“How sweet of you,” Lofty said mockingly. He paused and then said, “Platonic.” 

He extended his hand and Dom shook it, “Platonic.” They both chuckled at how ridiculous this all was. “Although, Christmas is coming up and no one wants to be alone for New Year.” 

“Hey, don’t jinx it.” Lofty said smiling. 

“Yeah maybe not.” Dom said finishing his drink. 

“Que será será,” said Lofty standing up from his chair and picking up their empty glasses, “Should we go join the others?” Dom nodded. He followed Lofty over and gazed longingly into the back of his head as he bought the next round for everyone. ‘One day,’ he thought to himself, ‘One day Nurse Chiltern.’


End file.
